1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle seats and more particularly pertains to a new sliding seat assembly for an automobile for aiding a motorist with entering and exiting an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle seats include U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,387 to Seguela et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,214 to Crain et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,368 to Southward et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,104 to Zalewski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,361 to Crawford; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,568 to Lanius et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sliding seat assembly for an automobile. The inventive device includes a pair of extension brackets secured to a floor of an automobile inwardly of a door thereof. The pair of extension brackets each are comprised of a pair of telescopic portions. The telescopic portions include an inner member and an outer member. The outer members have a cross bar extending therebetween. The cross bar has a vertical support extending upwardly therefrom. A car seat is provided including a seat portion and a back portion. A circular gear is secured to a lower surface of the seat portion of the car seat. The circular gear rotatably couples with an upper end of the vertical support of the extension members. A motor is secured to one of the outer members adjacent to the circular gear. The motor has a drive gear in communication therewith on an upper end thereof. The drive gear mates with the circular gear to facilitate rotation of the car seat.
In these respects, the sliding seat assembly for an automobile according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a motorist with entering and exiting an automobile.